Plan: Stay by your side
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Todo es más interesante cuando alguien más te ayuda a comprender lo que sucede ¿O no?. KilluaxGon, Shounen-ai.
1. Una charla pendiente

**H**unterx**H**unter_ KilluaxGon **{**By Your Side**}**  
**Disclaimer:** HxH no me pertenece. Pertenece a su respectivo autor. Esto es solo un fic sin fines de lucro. _

_No sé realmente por donde debería comenzar a contarles esto… realmente no sé si deba hacerlo. Es decir, si él se entera será todo un caos y lo sé bien… pero, ¿Está bien correr el riesgo en ocasiones, verdad? Aunque sea uno pequeñito. Hey, si estás leyendo esto quiero decirte que por favor prestes mucha atención a lo que voy a escribir en este pequeño libro… no es una simple narración como podrás pensar sino la manera en la que voy a expresar mis sentimientos y todo lo que pensé y sentí durante estos momentos. Quiero también que sepas que las palabras no siempre lo expresan todo así que si alguna vez quisieras saber con exactitud qué fue eso que sentí deberás venir y preguntármelo ¿Vale? Espero que no te moleste… de verdad espero que esto no te esté molestando. Sin más rodeos comenzaré, si continúo de esta manera llenaré la página y no habré contado ni un poco de la historia…_

**L**a elegante luna comenzaba a tomar su curso para ocultarse, en un par de horas llegaría el sol y tomaría su lugar como astro que gobernaba el cielo. El clima frío de aquella madrugada podría conseguir hacer a cualquier persona temblar. Un frío insoportable. Era sábado, las tres de la madrugada. Apenas estaban comenzando con una nueva aventura sin embargo aún siquiera ellos mismos lo habían notado. En aquella habitación de hotel que se encargaba de cumplir con el papel de escenario de este primer evento descansaban dos pequeños niños que no pasaban de los trece años. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, completamente. El pequeño de despeinado pero atractivo cabello blanco y rasgos felinos que respondía al nombre Killua descansaba como un bebé sobre su cama, cubierto hasta el cuello con su manta y es que ¡El frío estaba matándolo! Aún dormido se sentía molestamente inquieto. Sin embargo por otro lado, el más joven de los dos se encontraba despierto, totalmente. Ese pequeño de cabello en picos y grande inocencia, quien respondía al nombre Gon. El insomnio se había apoderado de él esa noche.

**G**on estaba recostado en su lado de la cama sin saber qué hacer. Si; ambos, Killua y Gon, estaban durmiendo en la misma cama. Era lo normal para ellos el tomar una habitación con una cama enorme y dormir juntos, además no les molestaba. Gon giró suavemente con cuidado de no despertar a su curioso amigo y se levantó con algo de sigilo. Una vez estuvo de pie caminó hasta quedar de frente al rostro de Killua, se puso en cuclillas y ahí estuvo todo el rato observándolo. Gon no podía dormir y estaba aburrido ¡Demasiado como para quedarse tranquilo! Quería dibujar algo en el rostro de Killua pero Dios, no encontraba un marcador y no podía encender la luz porque sino Killua despertaría. Suspiró y posó sus ojos en aquel rostro angelical. Su carita era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente gracias a su respiración, su boca se abría y cerraba suavemente según respiraba y sus mofletes estaban sonrosados por el frío. Realmente, tenía el rostro de un ángel… del más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

**G**on notó el camino por el cual sus pensamientos estaban yendo y sacudió su cabeza suavemente para intentar pensar en alguna otra cosa. Él no lo había notado, pero su rostro estaba sonrojado. Desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a notar que Killua ya no era lo mismo para él. Lo quería, lo adoraba, amaba ser su amigo y estaba muy agradecido por el solo hecho de haberlo conocido y de haber podido convivir tanto tiempo con él pero cada vez que lo veía sentía un calor extraño en su pecho y así mismo cada vez que no podía verlo sentía que algo le faltaba, algo vital. Gon volvió en sí y su mirada se posó sobre el bello durmiente por segunda vez… pero él ya estaba despierto. — ¿Qué haces? — preguntó el de ojos azules sin rodeos, en su tono de voz se podía apreciar que aún estaba medio dormido.. Del susto, Gon se separó inmediatamente causando que su amigo se confundiera un poco ¿Qué le pasaba?

— No podía dormir… tenía frío. — le explicó con la verdad pero a la vez con un poco de mentira en ella. Los ojos de Killua estaban posados sobre los de él. Ese azul tan profundo lo inquietaba enormemente pero le daba una sensación de seguridad satisfactoria. ¿Qué se supone debería hacer o pensar?

— ¿Y preferiste salir de la cama a pasar frío? — buen punto, había tocado un muy buen punto. Gon ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso antes de responder? Había que ser cuidadoso con las respuestas que se le ofrecían al pequeño Zaoldyeck, él no era tonto. — Cómo sea… — mencionó mientras se estiraba un poco y se sentaba en la cama. Gon lo miraba con suma curiosidad ¿Qué planeaba? — Si sigues exponiéndote así te enfermarás…. — y antes de que Gon pudiera decir algo ya Killua lo había metido en la cama y lo había cubierto con la manta ¿Cómo es que era tan rápido? — Y no quiero que eso pase… ahora duérmete. — Killua volvió a su posición anterior, parece que no notó el rubor en el rostro de Gon. El moreno no sabía qué decir, su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza ¿Por qué le hacía eso? No lo entendía. Necesitaba entenderlo ¡Quería una respuesta!

— ….Killua… — susurró Gon inconscientemente mientras se recostaba e intentaba calentarse. Su lado de la cama se había enfriado y su cuerpo por igual estaba frío, temblaba como una gelatina.

— Dime. — contestó Killua con algo de sueño. Como siempre, él era muy atento con Gon. De tal forma que lo atendía inclusive cuando estaba así de cansado.

— ¿Eh?

— Me has llamado. — y entonces, hubo silencio.— Dime, Gon. — ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle ahora? Ni siquiera había notado que le había llamado.

— Ah.. — dijo el menor de los dos unos segundos después. Killua se sentó nuevamente en la cama y comenzó a picar la frente de Gon con su dedo rápidamente. Con el seño fruncido y como si estuviera dándole un sermón le decía «Es-tas-muy-ra-ro» marcando con alto acento cada una de las silabas. ¿Qué le sucedía al moreno? — ¡Ay! Solo quería desearte las buenas noches. — una vez dijo esto Killua se detuvo, pero no volvió a recostarse. Se mantuvo tranquilo aún sentado en la cama.

— Mañana hablaremos sobre lo que en serio querías decirme, Gon. — pronunció después de un leve suspiró. Gon se sorprendió, no había dudas de que trataba con Killua. — A mi no me puedes engañar. Así que, duerme y descansa, mañana tendremos esa platica — Killua se recostó nuevamente sin intenciones de volver a levantarse. Gon lo notó así que simplemente se concentró en intentar dormirse. Estaba súper nervioso, no sabía ni porqué. En cuando amaneciera hablaría con Killua… pero ¿Cómo podría explicarlo?

* * *

**¡Holi! w**

**Bueno, soy nueva en este fandom así que ¡Hola, un gusto! Realmente llevo un año y algo sin escribir un fic -solo roles, pero no es lo mismo...- así que estoy oxidada. Disculpen que el primer capítulo sea tan feo y seco, pero ya con el próximo mejoraré -eso espero- :3 Espero que les haya gustado, la trama real del fic comenzará con el otro capitulo ya que éste fue algo así como un prólogo. ****Si tienen alguna duda o lo que sea ya saben como contactarme** **Repito, es un placer 3**


	2. No se supone que fuera así

**H**unterx**H**unter_ KilluaxGon **{**By your side**}  
**__**Disclaimer: **__HxH no me pertenece. Pertenece a su respectivo autor. Esto es solo un fic sin fines de lucro._

**Capítulo 2: **_No se supone que fuera así._

**I**ncreíblemente y fuera de las expectativas de cualquiera que supiera la escena que había tenido lugar en aquella habitación la noche pasada, todo pasó tranquilamente. Tanto Killua como Gon consiguieron dormir con notoria tranquilidad. El sueño llegó con bastante rapidez, lo que causó que ambos cayeran rendidos al instante ¿O quizás había sido por las emociones enfrentadas?. Así mismo, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, durmieron bastante cerca uno del otro. Normalmente mantenían una considerable distancia aunque compartían cama y sábanas, pero esta vez estaban muy cerca. Gon parecía intentar ocultar su rostro en la espalda de Killua y su posición dejaba notar que realmente tenía mucho frío. Lo más probable era que estuviera pasando por ese frío por haberse expuesto al mismo anteriormente. Pero él se sentía cómodo estando allí, después de todo para él la espalda de su mejor amigo se sentía cálida. Pacíficamente el sol comenzó a salir, causando que Killua fuera el primero en despertar pues sus calientes rayos alcanzaban el pálido rostro del pequeño.

El joven Zaoldyeck hizo un gesto de disgusto al sentir la calidez en su rostro, quería seguir durmiendo. Inevitablemente abrió los ojos con molestia y miró la hora en el reloj, aún era demasiado temprano. Recordó entonces que tenía algo qué hablar con Gon, pero posteriormente recordó también que su pequeño amigo aún dormía… pero había algo extraño en todo eso. Killua notó la cercanía que tenían y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente por este dato, se hubiera movido y apartado con gran velocidad de no ser por el hecho de que Gon aún dormía y no quería despertarlo. Killua sintió algo de calor en su espalda… y ese calor no era precisamente porque estuvieran así de cerca. — _No me digas que…_ — esta frase cruzó por la mente del dueño de los ojos azules mientras lenta, cuidadosa y dulcemente colocaba su mano desnuda sobre la frente de Gon, confirmando sus sospechas. — _Maldición…_ — murmuró. Precisamente lo que había intentado prevenir la noche anterior había resultado. ¿No que los idiotas no podían enfermarse? Pues sí, claro que podían, y Gon era la clara prueba de ello. Gon, al sentir el tacto de la palma de Killua sobre su frente, comenzó lentamente a abrir los ojos. Intentó sonreir, pero al parecer no lo logró ¿Tan mal estaba?

— Perdón, no quería despertarte. — habló rápidamente el de ojos azules.

—Buenos días, Killua — si antes Killua estaba preocupado, podría jurar que ahora caería en lo más profundo de la locura. Gon estaba muy mal, su tono de voz era bastante bajo y débil. La preocupación ahora se había apoderado de Killua. Se levantó sin dudarlo un solo segundo, arropó a Gon de forma que quedara bastante caliente y protegido y luego buscó en el closet un abrigo para ponérselo. — ¿A dónde vas? — Gon habló nuevamente esperando llamar la atención de Killua.

— A buscar a Kurapica y a Leorio, por supuesto. — Killua volvió y lo miró con su típica expresión de «nada-me-interesa» cuando en realidad estaba muy preocupado. Gon lo sabía,, así que no había problema alguno. — Te has enfermado,** tonto**. — Killua comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta —Leorio sin duda vendrá a revisarte, yo mientras calentaré agua para que te duches y luego volverás a dormir ¿De acuerdo? — el tono que Killua usaba tenía cierto toque de… ¿Maternidad? Parecía una madre preocupada por su hijo. Gon sonrió levemente.

— De acuerdo. — murmuró como pudo mientras observaba como Killua cruzaba por esa puerta, solo podía mirar su espalda alejarse sin poder hacer nada… sintiendo un nudo en su garganta por alguna razón. — No tardes… por favor. — los ojos de Gon comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente…

* * *

**A** pesar de que aún era muy temprano en la mañana, dentro de aquella otra habitación de hotel sus dos habitantes ya estaban despiertos y esperando un poco más antes de ir a desayunar. Leorio, el mayor de los dos, estaba tomando una taza de café; normalmente las personas de edad algo avanzada hacían eso ¿Por qué se comportaba como un adulto cuando era solamente un joven igual que los demás? según él claro. Kurapica por su parte estaba sentado en el sofá. Estaba muy tranquilo y concentrado en lo que hacía, leía un libro sobre historia. Era lo que había encontrado en la librería el día anterior, increíblemente todos los demás que había visto ya los había leído. La habitación era gobernada por un silencio bastante curioso, aunque no era incómodo. Sucedía todos los días. Un leve toque en la puerta rompió aquel peculiar silencio y posteriormente la puerta fue abierta por Leorio, el de blanco cabello asomó la cabeza buscando exactamente a Kurapica. Ambos, Kurapica y Leorio, le dedicaron una mirada de confusión.

—¿Sucedió algo?— Kurapica se le adelantó a Leorio y tomó la palabra primero. Killua entró a la habitación pero no mucho, dejando en claro que tenía prisa. Kurapica dejó el libro que antes estaba leyendo sobre la mesita, no sin antes marcar la página donde había interrumpido su lectura.

—Gon enfermó — respondió directamente, notando como Leorio sin dudarlo iba por su maletín donde tenía las herramientas esenciales para trabajar. Killua bajó la mirada un poco, su preocupación comenzaba a reflejarse y aunque no se estaba dando cuenta no era capaz de ocultarlo un segundo más. Kurapica se levantó y caminó hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de Killua y posteriormente se agachó apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para mantener el equilibrio.

—Él está bien. — comentó simplemente sonriendo, con su tan conocida y agradable voz calmada. Definitivamente Kurapica daba un aire de calma incomparable. Killua se ruborizó un poco y miró en otra dirección. — No te preocupes, quizás solo es una simple enfermedad.

—No me trates como a un niño — repicó Killua haciendo un puchero involuntario, su rostro simplemente hacía los gestos por sí solo causándole a Kurapica algo de gracia y a Killua algo de vergüenza, pero daba igual en cierto modo.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle? — Kurapica ignoró el comentario anterior y buscó los ojos de Killua con los propios, para hablar de manera más seria. Killua se dio cuenta así que lo miró a los ojos aunque aún estaba ruborizado.

—¿Decir qué a quién? — preguntaba aunque conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Decirle a Gon que él te gusta. ¿Cuándo lo harás? — ¿Cómo podía ser tan directo? Si antes Killua estaba sonrojado, ahora tenía _**toda**_ la cara roja.

—¿Cuándo lo notaste? — ¿Lo había admitido?

—Siempre lo he sabido.

* * *

**T**an solo habían pasado cinco minutos pero para el pequeño dueño del cabello que desafiaba a la gravedad habían pasado días, semanas ¿meses y años? Exageración, pura exageración. Pero igual sentía que había pasado un montón de tiempo desde que Killua se había ido. Ya había dormido un poco ¿No debió haber vuelto antes? ¿O había dormido solo unos pequeños y fugaces minutos? ¿Estaría perdiendo la noción del tiempo? ¿Comenzaba a hacerse preguntas tontas? Comenzaba a sentir su cabeza doler más, por lo que dejó de pensar –cosa que no se le hacía muy difícil- y se acurrucó nuevamente dentro de la cama. Moría de frío, anhelaba un abrazo de Killua. Quería que lo mimara y que estuviera allí con él… Oh Dios, comenzaba a parecer una chiquilla caprichosa… comenzaba a asustarse a sí mismo ¿Qué hacer? Si se levantaba de la cama Killua terminaría de matarlo así que no era buena idea, para nada.

Volviendo a pensar en lo que había pasado anteriormente; Killua había abandonado la habitación apenas despertó y no había tenido tiempo para sus cosas personales. Killua siempre estaba muy pendiente de él y siempre estaba allí para ayudarle en todo lo que le fuera posible, incluso cuando no era nada fácil él se hacía un camino para lograr cumplir con el objetivo de su amigo y nunca se detenía a hacer sus cosas, aquellas cosas que deseaba… quitando claro el hecho de que siempre compraba chocolate incluso cuando tenía de sobra. Debería hacer algo para regresar todo lo que Killua había hecho por él. Se sentía tan agradecido de tener un amigo así, de haberlo conocido, de poder estar en su vida y de poder tenerlo en la propia. Definitivamente, cuidaría su amistad como a la niña de sus ojos… prefería ocultar los sentimientos que arropaban su corazón si era necesario, si eso significaba que siempre estarían juntos lo haría… aunque en ocasiones llegase a doler.

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a Leorio, quien fue el primero en ir a la habitación ya que Kurapica se había quedado calentando agua para Gon y preparando su desayuno mientras Killua había ido a ducharse. A este último no le importaba hacerlo con agua fría, su cuerpo estaba entrenado después de todo y no se enfermaría por eso –realmente, Leorio lo había anticipado así que le obligó a tomarse una medicina para evitar también que se enfermara.. Gon iba a hablar, pero de inmediato fue callado por un «No hables» del mayor. Se veía increíblemente serio. Lo sentó en la cama y comenzó a examinarlo, sabiendo entonces que lo que le sucedía a Gon no era algo sencillo… sacó una medicina del maletín y Gon la miró con desagrado.

**Disculpen la tardanza Escuela-del-mal :3**

**Fuyu-Momo: Muchas gracias por el comentario :3 Es un placer saber que le ha gustado. Disculpa haber postpuesto la declaración de nuestro pequeño Gon x_x**

**Guest-chan(?): Que bueno que te haya gustado (^-^) Gracias por el comentario.**


	3. Lágrimas de Cristal

**H**unterx**H**unter_ KilluaxGon **{**By your side**}  
**__**Disclaimer: **__HxH no me pertenece. Pertenece a su respectivo autor. Esto es solo un fic sin fines de lucro._

**Capítulo 3:**_ Lágrimas de cristal.  
_

La pequeña sesión que habían tenido Leorio y Gon había finalmente terminado, después de haber luchado un poco para lograr que Gon aceptara tomar la medicina que le estaba ofreciendo el pequeño cayó rendido. También Leorio se vio en la necesidad de aplicarle una inyección pues aunque su malestar parecía sencillo era ridículamente peligroso, hasta el punto de poner su vida en riesgo. Por supuesto le comentaría ese detalle a Kurapika, pero quizás no a Killua. No estaba muy seguro de querer contárselo en ese preciso momento. Leorio salió con su maletín en mano de la habitación del pequeño Gon y encontró a Killua sentado en la butaca de la cocina, esperando a que Kurapika terminara de preparar la comida que había comenzado a hacer. Killua tenía un pantalón largo negro y un polo color azul con unos cuantos diseños abstractos en el pecho, color negro. Su blanco cabello estaba mojado, por lo que caía haciéndolo parecer más lacio de lo que era y pequeñas gotitas cristalinas caían de sus flecos. También, la piel de Killua se veía más pálida, a lo mejor por el frío clima del momento.

En el momento en que se acercó más al par que lo miraba con curiosidad, Leorio dejo el maletín sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla de la misma, bostezó ligeramente y luego tomó el periódico para continuar leyendo como era de costumbre. Kurapika le entregó el desayuno a Killua quien respondió con un «Gracias.» y posteriormente comenzó a comer. A pesar de ya haber terminado, Kurapika permaneció viendo a Killua por unos segundos y después de un rato tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar el cabello del antes mencionado. Como era de esperarse, el más joven de los tres se sonrojó ligeramente sintiendo algo de vergüenza pues no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto, pero no pudo oponer resistencia pues el Kuruta le decía con la mirada que ni siquiera intentara hacerlo. Nunca supo porqué, pero Leorio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esta escena pensando en que esos dos de esa forma incluso parecían un par de hermanos. Kurapika entonces tomó un secador de sabrá Dios donde y comenzó a peinar el cabello de Killua. Era muy extraño, _muy_ extraño. ¿Por qué estaba Kurapika comportándose de esa manera repentinamente?

— Será mejor evitar que te enfermes, Killua. Con este clima frío no deberías dejarte el cabello mojado. — Leorio fue quien tomó la palabra como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del alvino. El de ojos azules miró al Kuruta y éste simplemente asintió. Killua realmente estaba avergonzado, hubieran comenzado por ese punto y hubieran evitado que él pasara por ese momento embarazoso, para él claro. — Sobre Gon, fue necesario ponerle una inyección…. — en ese momento, la completa atención de Killua volvió a estar sobre Leorio. — Ahora está dormido, tranquilo. Solo necesita descansar. — Leorio no apartaba la mirada del periódico, Kurapika ya sabía que le hablaría con lujo de detalles más tarde así que el único que estaba poco informado era Killua, pero él no era ningún tonto.

— Una simple enfermedad no necesitaría una inyección, un «solo necesita descansar» no la curaría entonces. — mencionó mientras Kurapika continuaba peinándolo, el calor del secador tocaba su piel y era realmente agradable con ese clima. — ¿Tan grave está? — interrogó directamente ansioso por conocer los detalles.

— Puede decirse que simplemente su estado empeoró. ¿Había mostrado señales de enfermedad últimamente? — La última frase o mejor dicho pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Killua, realmente Gon no había mostrado ningún síntoma. No había estado extraño ni le ocultaba nada…. Momento, la noche anterior Gon tenía planeado decirle algo ¿Acaso era sobre eso?

— No tenía síntomas… tampoco parecía enfermo y su actitud era igual que siempre, pero anoche estaba actuando extraño. — Kurapika dejó el cabello ya esponjoso y suave del alvino y se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos con intenciones de unirse a la conversación.

— ¿Extraño en qué sentido? — esta vez quien habló fue Kurapika, comenzaba a parecer un interrogatorio esa conversación. No perdían ni un segundo para realizar otra pregunta y según veía el Kuruta analizaba la situación con bastante velocidad.

— No podía dormir así que estuvo rondando por la habitación, supongo. Cuando lo noté él estaba mirándome, pero no estaba abrigado así que lo metí a la cama otra vez. — Resumió todo para evitar más preguntas, claro que no pensó en mencionar la pequeña conversación que habían tenido. No pensaba dar tantos detalles, al menos no en el momento.

— Quizás estuvo ocultándolo. — finalizó Leorio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No lo creía ¿Por qué Gon le ocultaría algo tan importante. — O quizás, ni él mismo lo había notado. Seguiré estudiando su caso. — Dijo para entonces ponerse de pie aún observando a ambos jóvenes y para luego sonreír. Kurapika sonrió suavemente mientras que Killua permaneció algo pensativo.

* * *

Gon abrió los ojos suavemente mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo sobre aquella acogedora cama, las blancas y acolchadas sabanas provocaban que los deseos de permanecer en la cama fueran muchos, pero al parecer había estado allí por bastante tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento volvió a dormirse, solo recordaba que estaba peleando con Leorio porque no quería tomar una medicina… medicina. Sí, quizás la medicina lo durmió. Lo peor de todo es que aún no había conseguido disculparse y agradecerle a Killua como este se lo merecía, realmente estaba pensando en un plan para compensar sus acciones. Después de todo, el que estuviera enfermo no era más que su propia culpa.

Lentamente se sentó sobre la cama y con su mano derecha tallaba sus ojos en un intento de hacer que el sueño y la pesadez abandonaran su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo para lograr que los mismos se acostumbraran a la luz. En la habitación ya no había nadie, y tampoco se sentía nadie en el apartamento. No escuchaba voces, todo estaba tan tranquilo que lo desconcertaba y confundía. Cerca de la puerta había unas maletas, dos para ser exactos. Dos maletas de tamaño regular, un par que nunca antes había visto. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? En ese momento Killua entró a la habitación y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver al chico del cabello puntiagudo ya despierto.

— Oh, lo siento. ¿Te desperté? — preguntó mientras se acercaba para tomarle la temperatura, pero había algo extraño en él… en su aspecto… en su voz. Se notaba decaído, pálido, preocupado. Sin vida. Esa mirada que había tanto tiempo había desaparecido nuevamente decoraba su rostro. ¿Por qué?

—No, descuida. — respondió inmediatamente y posteriormente Killua retiró su mano de la frente ajena, comenzando a caminar hacia afuera. — ¿Para qué son esas maletas? ¿Alguien ha venido? — las preguntas hicieron que Killua se paralizara, no quería darle la cara. Killua se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio agudo, doloroso y desconcertante. Nuevamente, comenzó a caminar. — ¿Killua? — llamó su nombre, quería respuestas. Comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Me iré. — respondió frío y cortante, nunca había sido así con Gon. Su gran temor se volvía realidad. El más joven pudo sentir como algo se hundía en su corazón, como si el mismo se destrozara. ¿Qué había ocurrido mientras él dormía tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso Killua pensaba en irse sin antes despedirse?

—… ¿Qué? Killua, no juegue con eso… — Gon se negaba a creer en las palabras de su mejor amigo, pero le hablaba con tal seriedad que parecía real… o en el peor de los casos, era cierto.

— No estoy jugando. — nuevamente, las palabras de Killua causaron dolor en el pecho de Gon. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del moreno y los ojos de Killua amenazaban con hacer lo mismo`, pero se veían más fríos y sin vida. Killua estaba dispuesto a avanzar pero un golpe seco lo detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Gon en el suelo, había intentado levantarse y había perdido el equilibrio.

—¡No puedes irte, no sin antes darme una explicación! ¿Por qué? — la voz del pequeño estaba quebrada, en su garganta un nudo se había formado. Killua no pudo evitarlo y corrió para socorrerlo, levantarlo y acostarlo en la cama. Al menos esas eran sus intenciones. Gon se aferró a él tan pronto como pudo mientras aún continuaba dolido, la actitud de su mejor amigo lo había herido mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

— Gon… — Killua susurró mientras era abrazado de tal forma, pero no lloraba. Al parecer definitivamente había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

—Si no me respondes, dejaré de reposar e iré tras de ti, solo para saber la verdad.

—No me interesa — puñales, puñales que se incrustaban en el ahora débil y frágil cuerpo de Gon. El niño estaba sorprendido, y extrañamente un dolor que sabía perfectamente no era causado por esas palabras invadió su cuerpo. El corazón le dolía mucho, llevó su mano hacia su pecho y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Realmente le dolía ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? El dolor de perder a alguien querido y el dolor del corazón. Estaba muriendo lentamente. Poco después comenzó a gritar.

—¿Gon? — escuchó un susurro, pero no abrió los ojos. Dolía demasiado, nuevamente escuchó su nombre ser llamado. No prestaba atención a nada, ni a nadie. Solo deseaba que ese insufrible dolor terminara cuanto antes, que su sufrimiento cesara. No podía con tantas cosas juntas… todo el tiempo había creído que era bueno resistiendo pero había notado que no era así. —¡GON!

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, su respiración era agitada y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Sobre sus hombros se posaban las manos de Killua y la expresión del mismo era una bastante preocupada. En la habitación también se encontraban Leorio y Kurapika, quienes observaban la escena angustiados. Las maletas ya no estaban. Todo había sido un sueño. Los gritos de Gon habían alertado al trío que fue corriendo a la habitación a socorrerlo. — Finalmente despiertas. — murmuró Killua algo aliviado, pero fue sorprendido cuando sintió el abrazo de Gon. Lo abrazaba con tal fuerza que creía iba a sofocarlo, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo pero Killua no se atrevía a decir una palabra, solo correspondió el abrazo sin importarle quien estuviera presente. El bienestar de Gon era primero. Kurapika y Leorio observaban como el pequeño lloraba desconsolado ¿Qué habría soñado? Se preguntaban.


	4. La oscuridad no siempre es mala

**H**unterx**H**unter_ KilluaxGon **{**By Your Side**}**  
**Disclaimer:** HxH no me pertenece. Pertenece a su respectivo autor. Esto es solo un fic sin fines de lucro._

**Capitulo 4:**_ La oscuridad no siempre es mala._

**L**a brisa soplaba suavemente, volviéndose más feroz con el pasar del tiempo, y su viento gélido lograba hacer estremecer todo lo que tocaba. El cielo comenzaba a llenarse de enormes nubes negras ¿Estaba llegando una tormenta? Eso podría explicar un poco el frío que estaba haciendo, probablemente se deberían a las brisas que soplaban antes de que la tormenta llegara al lugar. Si eso iba a suceder deberían conseguir más comida de la que ya tenían. Aunque era un sábado y era normalmente el día en el que todos salían para pasarla en familia, o pasar un día sencillamente imbuido en diversión, las calles ahora estaban desiertas. Y era de esperarse, pues todo el mundo siempre huía de la lluvia. Era algo inevitable. Aunque pudieran considerar a la lluvia algo hermoso y hasta una bendición del cielo, siempre hacían lo posible por evitar que la misma alcanzara sus cuerpos. Así de sencillo. Suavemente, finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de esas nubes negras.

Gon aún se encontraba abrazando celosamente a su mejor amigo, sin intenciones de liberarlo pronto. Killua sencillamente correspondía su abrazo, haciéndole sentir que estaba ahí para él al igual que Leorio y Kurapika. Era la primera vez que se abrazaban de tal manera, en todo lo que iba de su amistad. El sueño que tuvo Gon debió haber sido lo suficientemente impactante de manera emocional para hacerlo despertar y posteriormente tener semejante reacción. Gon no era del tipo débil de mente, después de todo. Al cabo de unos minutos, su respiración ya se había regularizado y los sollozos se habían detenido. La cabeza de Gon descansaba sobre el hombro de Killua mientras sus brazos continuaban alrededor de su pecho. Kurapika se sentó sobre la cama mientras que Leorio permaneció de pie, observando a ambos niños. Se había tomado unos minutos, pero Gon finalmente ya estaba un poco más tranquilo. Ninguno de los presentes había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que Gon se había despertado en medio del llanto, pero así mismo ninguno se atrevía a quebrar el delicado silencio que era dueño de la habitación en esos momentos.

Suavemente, Gon deshizo el abrazo que lo acercaba tanto a Killua. Sus brazos habían soltado su cuerpo, y su cabeza lentamente se alejaba del hombro de su mejor amigo. Tanto el alvino como el rubio y el moreno permanecieron mirando a Gon con curiosidad y preocupación mezcladas. Gon apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón mirándolas directamente, sin querer mirar al rostro a sus amigos. Estaba cabizbajo, como si estuviera pensando en las palabras que diría ahora. ¿Qué se suponía que diría? Estaba un poco avergonzado, además se sentía un poco mareado. Cabía decir que continuaba un tanto alterado por el anterior sueño. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. No lo había notado pero se sentía mejor que antes, en lo que a su salud se refiere. Aunque aún estaba en un estado delicado ya no era tan molesto como lo era anteriormente. Finalmente con algo de pena levantó su rostro mirando a los demás con una leve sonrisa notoriamente forzada, sus mejillas aún seguía sonrosadas pero él no lo había notado. Gon realmente agradecía que ellos no hubieran dicho nada, era como si comprendieran lo que él estaba pasando y esperasen pacientemente a su reacción.

—Perdón… — fue la única palabra que salió de entre los labios del menor. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? No se supone que debería hacerlo. ¿Quizás se disculpaba por haber preocupado a sus amigos? Él sabía más que nadie que no debía preocuparse por esos detalles. Su cuerpo temblaba suavemente y su rostro aún reflejaba su estado ligeramente perturbado, sus ojos no tenían el brillo de siempre y se veían opacos. Killua, quien era quien estaba más cerca de Gon, le sonrió. Sin esperar un segundo más, colocó su mano derecha en la cabeza del mismo y luego la acarició un poco como hacían siempre que tenían una apuesta y él ganaba, como animándolo. Tan solo ese pequeño gesto de cariño, de preocupación, había logrado hacer que Gon se sintiera mucho mejor.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, Gon. — mencionó Kurapika sonriendo como siempre solía hacerlo cuando estaba en compañía de ellos. Luego de esto Leorio se tomó el atrevimiento de sujetar a Gon de los hombros y recostarlo nuevamente. Gon pareció asustarse, eso daba la sensación de que él no quería volver a dormirse. Estaban tratándolo como a un pequeño niño, eso no era usual en ellos, pero era necesario si querían que Gon se relajara pues su cuerpo aún continuaba tiritando.

—Nos quedaremos aquí, así que duérmete rápido. — Killua fue quien tomó la palabra, sentándose al borde de la cama y observando a Gon a los ojos. Killua fue inconsciente del efecto tan maravilloso que esas palabras habían causado en Gon. Esas eran las palabras que él había deseado escuchar y que esperaba escuchar desde que se despertó. Gon se sintió más tranquilo. Lo de antes había sido tan solo una pesadilla, y no pasaba de ser eso. Una simple pesadilla. Gon accedió y se acomodó sobre la cama, muy poco después ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, descansando nuevamente.

* * *

La noche había caído rápidamente y la lluvia se había vuelto más furiosa y agresiva. Las calles estaban a oscuras debido a un apagón que había ocasionado una avería que a su vez fue causada por las brisas furiosas. El apartamento en donde estaban los chicos también estaba a oscuras, y Gon continuaba durmiendo. Como se lo habían prometido, no habían abandonado la habitación. Al menos no Killua, ya que Leorio y Kurapika habían regresado a su apartamento para preparar las cosas para la cena y moverlas hacia el apartamento de los menores antes de que estuviera muy oscuro como para poder hacer tal cosa. Actualmente, los cuatro se encontraban en la habitación de Gon.

Leorio tomaba la temperatura de Gon aprovechando que ahora estaba tranquilo, Kurapika miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana mientras parecía estar pensando en algo y Killua comía un chocolate mientras permanecía recostado sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo, con notorio aburrimiento. ¿Cuándo iría Gon a despertar? Killua ya deseaba que el chico despertara. No era que le molestaba la presencia de Leorio y Kurapika, claro que no, sin embargo sencillamente no era lo mismo estar con ellos que estar con Gon. Giró suavemente su cabeza y observó el rostro del menor. No le era difícil, él estaba entrenado para poder manejarse bien en la oscuridad.

Si se detenía a pensar un poco ese ambiente le recordaba los primeros días que tenían como amigos, todos juntos. Habían pasado por situaciones similares, los cuatros. Sonrió suavemente, estaba muy agradecido de haber conseguido amigos como ellos. Eran realmente una bendición. Killua se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Leorio, pero gracias a los silenciosos pasos de Killua ninguno de sus dos amigos se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a moverse. Eso le dio una idea a Killua, así que sonrió para sí mismo mientras tomaba una botella de agua que había cerca de la mesita de noche, para entonces Kurapika ya lo había notado pero no porque lo había sentido, sino porque había girado la cabeza para observarlos y allí lo había visto. La oscuridad y el silencio de Kurapika ayudaban muchísimo. — Mmm… ¿Killua? — pronunció Gon, quien ya había despertado, al verlo. Lamentablemente para Leorio el frío líquido ya estaba haciéndose camino por la espalda del mayor. ¿Cómo describir la reacción que tuvo? Simplemente hacía falta decir que no tuvo precio.

La forma en que el cuerpo de Leorio se enderezó, y la forma en que su rostro hizo una mueca de espanto y sorpresa causó que la risa de Killua –y de los otros dos- se escuchara por toda la habitación. Leorio se giró para darle un suave golpe en la cabeza, pero Killua ni siquiera pareció sentirlo. Se había puesto hasta rojo de la risa. No pensaba que su pequeña travesura iba a tener tal reacción, pero es que la expresión que había hecho Leorio simplemente lo había matado. El estómago había comenzado a dolerle incluso. ¿Cómo una pequeña y simple broma como esa, que se consideraba hasta clásica, había logrado tener tanto éxito? Kurapika también reía, aunque intentaba ocultarlo un poco, y Gon era otra persona que reía ante tal acto aunque al principio se le vio un poco sorprendido. Todo comenzaba a parecer como siempre, momentos divertidos entre amigos.

—Eres un pequeño demonio. — replicó Leorio mientras secaba el agua que se había derramado, pero en su rostro no se apreciaba molestia. Parecía que se había divertido también. Killua subió nuevamente a la cama, mirando a Gon.

—¿Cómo sigues? — preguntó recostándose a su lado. Ambos estaban recostados boca abajo, con el frente hacia Kurapika y Leorio.

—¡Mucho mejor! — mencionó casi al instante, sonriéndole ampliamente. Su voz había recobrado la dulzura y la energía de siempre, Killua le sonrió de vuelta.— ¿Qué pasó? Está todo muy oscuro. — la curiosidad de Gon le impulsó a realizar esa pregunta.

—Un apagón, causado por una avería. — respondió Kurapika sentándose en el suelo justo frente a ellos, acción que imitó Leorio. — Creo que es momento de hacer algo entretenido… — la total atención de Killua y Gon se posó sobre el rubio. — ¿Historias de terror? — Ahora comenzaba lo entretenido. Kurapika contaba las historias más lógicas que cualquier otra persona, lo que le añadía un toque más macabro. Además, era muy bueno contando historias y el suspenso que le añadía lograba inquietar a cualquiera. Ambos infantes se cubrieron con una manta por el frío, pero continuaron en la misma posición observando a Kurapika, quien lucía muy calmado. Gon lo miró esperando lo que venía, con un rostro decidido, mientras que Killua se veía muy atento.

* * *

**¿Un poco corto? Perdón! Pero tengo tarea que hacer... pero no quería tardar más tiempo en actualizar xD Así que ¡Aquí tienen! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3 Lamento mucho la tardanza! Y gracias por los mensajes~ See ya later. **


	5. Te declaras ¿Te correspondo?

La luna comenzaba a querer ocultarse, o esa impresión era la que daba la reina de la noche. Comenzaba a tomar su curso hacia su lugar de descanso para dar paso al astro rey. Aún así faltaban un par de horas para que esto sucediera. Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. El increíble frío de aquella madrugada podría hacer a cualquiera temblar. Un frío insoportable. Encerrados temporalmente en aquella habitación de hotel, descasaban cuatro jóvenes quienes estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño… a excepción de uno, del menor. Los mayores descansaban plácidamente, cubiertos por sus mantas hasta el cuello debido al frío. Leorio, el de mayor edad, dormía sobre el mueble. Kurapika, el adolescente, descansaba en la cama de Killua. No importaba mucho, ya que igualmente Killua siempre dormía en la cama de Gon o viceversa. Y eso estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, Killua estaba recostado en la cama de Gon arropado, había caído rendido luego de las historias. Parecía un pequeño niño, al respirar su pecho subía y bajaba y su boca se abría lentamente para permitir al oxigeno entrar y salir a gusto.

Por su parte Gon se encontraba con la mirada puesta en el techo, con ojos desanimados. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando. Le dolía no poder estar con Killua como él lo deseaba, tener que seguir actuando… eso lo hacía intensamente triste. En ese momento sin embargo, también estaba muy feliz porque podía compartir otra noche junto a Killua, verlo en buen estado en todos los sentidos, siendo feliz. Eso era una esencia tan grata para él. Gon y Killua eran cubiertos por la misma manta, ambos estaban muy cerca del otro por lo que no tenían tanto frío, podría decirse que compartían el calor corporal. Gon no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Unos segundos después Killua comenzó a despertarse…

El de ojos azules se sentó en la cama frotando lentamente sus ojos con sus manos, una forma de alejar un poco el sueño de él. Luego de eso se estiró un poco para no sentir los músculos tan relajados. Al parecer quería algo, pues ni había mirado a Gon. A lo mejor supuso que el moreno estaba durmiendo al igual que los demás. Era increíble que Killua fuera tan silencioso, sus movimientos no se sentían ni producían el más mínimo sonido. Parecía un fantasma. Finalmente Killua miró hacia Gon para sorprenderse un poco notando que el último mencionado estaba mirándolo. — Perdón, ¿Te desperté? — fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Killua. Su voz era suave y refinada, el volumen bastante bajo… tanto que parecía un susurro. Gon negó con la cabeza, aún en medio trance. No pudo evitar sentirse incómodo cuando notó que la mirada de Killua no se apartaba de él, lo analizaba… lo miraba de manera tan directa. Por primera vez, le hizo sentir totalmente indefenso. Quizás por eso mucha gente tenía mucho cuidado de su mejor amigo… amigo.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? — preguntó queriendo saber la respuesta. Gon recordó que los ojos de Killua estaban entrenados para ver mejor en la oscuridad. Como respuesta, Gon llevó su mano hacia su rostro, palpando delicadamente sus mejillas para sentirla humedad de estas.

—¿Qué rayos? — pensó. ¿Había llorado por los pensamientos de antes? ¿Tan afectado estaba? Notó entonces como Killua se recostaba en la cama nuevamente, a su lado. Como estaban antes.

—Tú y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente. — pero santo cielo, ¿es que él no olvidaba las cosas? — creo que es el momento perfecto para hablar, puedo notar que no tienes sueño.

—Leorio y Kurapika pueden despertarse… — murmuró retirando las lágrimas de su rostro, como una forma de excusarse. Killua lo observaba tranquilo.

—No lo creo posible, estaban muy cansados. — agregó Killua segundos después, casi de inmediato, apartando su mirar hacia el techo. Igual que como lo hacía Gon. — ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

Gon permaneció en silencio. Era el momento de la verdad, ahora o nunca. Pero ¿Cómo le explicaría eso? O encontraba las palabras necesarias… o mejor dicho, las adecuadas para hablar con él. Sumido en aquel silencio, podía escuchar la suave lluvia que caía. El olor que provocaba la misma lo relajaba mucho, era un ambiente tan lleno de paz. Gon sabía que Killua esperaba por su respuesta, pero también sabía que Killua conocía el hecho de que estaba pensando en una buena forma de responderle…. Pues lo conocía tan bien… se conocían tan bien que incluso podían adivinar lo que el otro pensaba. Pero aún pudiendo hacerlo, no habían notado las cosas «fuera de lo común» que pasaban por la mente de cada uno. Finalmente, Gon suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que estábamos en Whale Island, cuando fuimos al río a hablar? — comenzó finalmente a relatar, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual su compañero no había notado pues se encontraba observando al mismo lugar que Gon. — En esa ocasión… te dije que viajáramos juntos, pues sería divertido. Aún lo considero así… ¡Me encanta tu compañía! Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. Eres alguien muy especial para mí. Aunque la principal razón era porque no me quería separar de ti.

Esa sola frase causó que el alvino se sonrojada y girara la cabeza, estaba un poco avergonzado. Él no era de mucho expresar sus emociones… pero en ese instante rebosaba de felicidad, y es que Gon le había declarado lo feliz que estaba por haberlo conocido, y que le encantaba su compañía. Gon notó esta reacción y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, provocando que Killua se avergonzara un poco más y girara la cabeza para encararlo.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? — protestó el de ojos azules, mirando directamente los juguetones ojos ambarinos del moreno.

—Es que no eres bueno demostrando tus sentimientos, tus reacciones me hacen gracia. — más sincero y se daña. Ahora ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, Gon sonriendo abiertamente y Killua levemente — Quiero permanecer a tu lado… — para cuando se dio cuenta, sus miradas habían adquirido una pizca de seriedad. Por alguna razón, se sentía como una conversación muy profunda… — por siempre, quiero estar contigo…. Porque yo te amo. Más que como amigos, pero sentía miedo de decirlo…. — comentó decidido y esperaba la respuesta del Killua, quien por su expresión daba a entender que estaba _demasiado_ sorprendido.

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Escuela + problemas con la pc = van a matarme ;^;! Bueno, con ésto llegamos al penúltimo capi del fic. Pensaba en finalizarlo aquí peero tengo tarea que hacer y no podía alargarlo más y eso y asdf ! Espero que les haya gustado :3 El próximo será el final~ A ver que tal 8D Saludines!**


	6. Reconfortable

**H**unterx**H**unter_ KilluaxGon **{**By Your Side**}**  
**Disclaimer:** HxH no me pertenece. Pertenece a su respectivo autor. Esto es solo un fic sin fines de lucro._

**E**n los ambarinos ojos de Gon podía apreciarse la determinación natural que poseían. El semblante del menor en edad y estatura mostraba una seriedad que no era muy común en él, pero que cuando aparecía daba a conocer que todo iba en serio… que ya no había marcha atrás. Pero a su vez, el pequeño estaba un poco sonrojado, avergonzado y muy asustado pues no sabía cómo su amigo tomaría las cosas, cómo reaccionaría. Por su parte, el rostro de Killua mostraba un ténue sonrojo que brindaba un aspecto dulce. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder observaban los ajenos, y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados por la impresión. Killua había quedado sin palabras, estupefacto. Nunca esperó que Gon se le declarara, nunca llegó a considerar esa posibilidad. Siempre pensó que si en algún momento ambos conocían sus emociones, sería porque Killua mismo lo admitiría, o en el peor de los casos ninguno se enteraría nunca. En definitiva, todo ese asunto lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Ignorando la mirada inquieta e impaciente de Gon el alvino se sentó sobre la cama sin decir palabra alguna, no lo miró a los ojos. Gon lo imitó y se sentó por igual. Killua se bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar, parecía un fantasma… sus pasos no emitían sonido y eran extremadamente delicados y elegantes. Killua abandonó la habitación, siendo seguido por los ojos de Gon. En ese momento Gon sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Había sido eso un rechazo? A lo mejor había metido la pata. ¿Por qué le habría dicho las cosas así? ¿Qué pensaría ahora Killua sobre él? ¿Se separarían…? ¡No! Gon no quería que eso sucediera. Debía evitarlo a toda costa… Ambas lágrimas cayeron libremente por las mejillas de Gon, quien a pesar de querer evitar perder a Killua no podía moverse ni un centímetro… iba a llamarlo, pero sintió algo en su cabeza.

Un… ¿Gorro? ¿Tenía un gorro cubriéndole la cabeza? Gon alzó la mirada y notó como Killua acomodaba aquel gorro sobre su cabeza. Él mismo tenía puesta ropa que parecía de invierno, estaba muy abrigado. Killua le colocó el abrigo y posteriormente una bufanda y luego dejó lo demás para que Gon se vistiera por si mismo. — No llores, tonto. — mencionó Killua en un susurro, bastante apenado. Gon no entendía. ¿Había salido solo para buscarle esa ropa? Pero si estaban en su habitación… podría haberla tomado del armario. En ese momento, Gon recordó que no hace mucho habían estado lavando la ropa… quizás por eso debió salir a buscarlas. Killua removió las lágrimas de su inocente rostro sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, sin decir nada, solo lo hizo… gentilmente. — Muevete. — dijo indicando la ropa, Gon lo entendió y terminó poniéndose aquel pantalón largo y las botas que lo protegerían del frío.

Una vez Gon terminó, Killua lo levantó y lo montó en su espalda. Inmediatamente Gon se sonrojó pero Killua le hizo un ademán para que no hiciera sonido alguno. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y entonces cerró la puerta detrás de él, así mismo continuo hasta haber salido del apartamento. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, Gon sintió que ya era momento de tener una conversación con Killua. ¿Qué era esos actos repentinos? Quería saber el porqué de estos.

— Killua… — le llamó. El otro simplemente contestó con un «Um?» — Ya puedo caminar bien. No es necesario que me cargues… — comentó con un poco de vergüenza, pero el tono que usaban siempre ya estaba regresando.

—¿Cargándote…? Gon, no malentiendas las cosas. — respondió con un poco de risa, al parecer se sentía un poco más cómodo. Sin embargo, esa respuesta y esas risillas solo confundían a Gon. — Te llevo en mi espalda porque haces mucho ruido al caminar, como sabrás… yo no. — Gon no pudo sentir más vergüenza. ¡Había malinterpretado la situación! Killua hacía un esfuerzo por no reírse al notar la reacción de moreno.

—A-Ah… Igualmente ¿A dónde me llevas?

—A la azotea. Ahí podremos hablar mejor… sin necesidad de que Leorio o Kurapika nos escuchen… — al parecer, el apenado ahora era el alvino. ¿Y cómo no? Si Kurapika lo escuchaba no podría estar tranquilo, ya que él sabía que el rubio estaba consciente de todo, Kurapika mismo se lo había dicho.

En el preciso momento en que Killua mencionó esto último, ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la misma. Killua dejó a Gon en el suelo y se acercó un poco a la puerta, que al parecer estaba cerrada. El silencio reinó mientras tanto, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar el tema tratado en la habitación y el sonrojo aún no se apartaba de las mejillas del ojiazul. — Killua… — Gon llamó nuevamente, pero Killua no respondió. Estaba concentrado en lo que hacía. — Deberíamos ir a otro lado, la puerta es- — Gon no pudo finalizar pues notó como la puerta se abría. ¿Cómo rayos lo había hecho? Kilua se dio la vuelta y le indicó que avanzara. Ambos caminaron hacia afuera. — ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — preguntó el menor, lleno de curiosidad. — Solía ser un asesino ¿Recuerdas? ¿Crees que podría ser uno sin siquiera poder abrir una puerta cerrada?... Un Zaoldyeck, mejor dicho. — La vista allí era maravillosa, las estrellas podían verse perfectamente. Era un lugar tranquilo y cómodo, perfecto para conversar. Por algo Killua lo había elegido, ¿No?

—Killua… — y con esa, era la tercera vez que le llamaba de esa forma. Killua notó esta vez la intención en su llamado, así que apartó la vista de él. — Aún no me has respondido…

—¿Desde cuándo, Gon? — preguntó aún mirando hacia otro lado, estaba notablemente apenado.

—No lo sé… un día simplemente noté que te quería mucho… ¿quizás después de ir por ti a tu casa? — con eso, Killua giró para mirarlo. — No sé cómo irás a notarlo pero… me siento feliz. ¿Sabes? Estoy feliz de que porfin pude contártelo, ese era el único secreto que existía entre tu y yo ¿No? Ahora que ya no hay, me siento feliz. Y entenderé si tu ya no…

—Yo también te quiero. — interrumpió, ya que no tenía deseos de escuchar lo que Gon estaba a punto de decir. Le partiría el alma escuchar algo así salir de los labios de Gon. Gon se sorprendió un poco por la repentina interrupción. — Del querer _querer_… quedarme contigo… por siempre… yo quiero eso. Es divertido estar contigo y... pues… creo yo también te a…a — Killua sentía que su lengua se enrredaba, definitivamente eso de demostrar sus emociones no era lo suyo.

—¿En serio? — cuestionó Gon, algo sorprendido aún. Sus esperanzas volvieron. —¿Te quedarías conmigo? ¿Por siempre? ¿Lo prometes?

—N-No me hagas repetirlo… — mencionó mientras cerraba sus ojos y revolvía un poco su cabello mostrando algo de timidez. Escuchó un grito de emoción por parte de Gon, quien de inmediato se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello ajeno y así consiguió apegar sus cuerpos. La felicidad rebosaba. — ¡I-Idiota! Vas a despertar a alguien, no grites. — le reprochó, aunque no podía negar que estaba disfrutando ese abrazo… el tipo de abrazo que desde siempre había anhelado, con el cual siempre había soñado. Además, ver esa expresión de felicidad en Gon sencillamente no tenía precio. Killua sonrió algo conmovido, sintiendo sus ojos arder un poco. Parecía un sueño, nunca esperó algo así. Finalmente Gon se separó de él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—…Estaré siempre a tu lado, lo prometo. — con su mano removió el cabello de la frente de Killua y posteriormente la besó con ternura. El rostro de Killua estaba rojísimo. Se supone que Killua era el que haría algo asi para él, por eso lo había llevado allí. Pero bueno, eso de demostraciones de afecto era un punto que le correspondía a Gon… Gon le sonrió. — por siempre…

_Bueno, ya he terminado de relatar todo lo que sucedió. ¿Increíble, no? Ciertamente nunca esperé que Killua me correspondería ¡Hubieran visto su reacción luego de ese beso en la frente! No sabía qué decir, creo que hice algo muy apresurado… tomando en cuenta la forma de ser de Killua. Hehe, es verdaderamente lindo ¿Verdad? Me siento tranquilo habiendo escrito esto, es como si hubiera revivido aquellas escenas… -suspira- iré ahora con Killua, está esperándome en la recepción y por poco lo olvido ¡Hoy regresaremos a Isla Ballena! Y lo mejor de todo es que Kurapika y Leorio también irán con nosotros. ¡Estoy ansioso! No puedo esperar por contarle a Mito-san todo lo que he vivido y… -se escucha la voz de Killua llamando a Gon, al parecer impaciente- E-Eh… ya es momento de irme. Les contaré en otra ocasión todo lo demás. Um… ¡Bye bye!_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Un poco fail.. ah, perdón si fue así. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Realmente disfruté escribiendo esto y leyendo sus reviews c: ¡Estoy muy feliz ahora! Nos estaremos leyendo w Greetings!**  
**PD: ¿Me darías apoyo en mi página de facebook? Me gustaría comunicarme también por ahí :3 Aquí les dejo el link. (solo pongan un punto donde corresponde) www(punto)facebook(punto)com/pages/Choi-Annie-%EB% A3%A8%ED%95%9C/161926447296069**


End file.
